Killer Frog
(Not meant to be taken seriously,also this is a pretty gruesome and murderous OC.) Killer Frog is an OC killer cartoon character from Golden Moustache. History Killer Frog is a sociopathic,mentally unstable and crazy anthromorph cartoon frog that likes to torture,mutilate,and kill whoever is in his way,he was born in an happy cartoon world,but he didn't like it and since he was bored and was more interested in slaughter,he decided to buy weapons and got an iconic weapon: a machete,with these weapons he got on a killing spree,even going to other worlds,he is simply a bored sociopathic frog. Death Battle Info Name: Unknown,called The Killer Frog Age: Unknown. Species: Anthromorph frog Gender: Male Personality: Sadistic,sociopathic,twisted,and mentally unstable,he also has a short temper and can swear. Appearance: A gray colored cartoon frog with two erect lines where a nose would be,has black pupils,and gray overalls with gray buttons,and gray shoes and gray gloves. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strenght: Capable of decapitating someone in literally a second,pierce through someone's chest completely with his machete,can break jaws and rip them off,can also punch someone's head off,pull their organs out,and pull someone's heart out,also can slice someone in half and cut off their legs,and cut someone into pieces (literally) with a few swings,he also can break someone's neck easily and rip apart someone's heart with a mere dagger and pierce through someone's head completely,he also can punch through steel and bust through metallic doors with ease,can also rip apart someone with his bare hands and rip off their limbs with ease and tear the limbs even more into pieces,can smash someone's head easily with a baseball bat,can crush someone's head easily with an anvil,can split someone's head in two with his machete,can crush heads with his bare hands and feet with ease,including those made of metal,can slice someone's head in half with his machete,can pierce through someone's chest with his bare hands and pull their heart out and then crush it,also can rip an head off. Superhuman speed: Capable of dodging bullets,grenades,fire axes being thrown at him at full force,missiles,multiple huge boulders dropped on him,and machinegun fire and also daggers thrown at him and nukes thrown at him,can run at mach 9,and can run so fast all the earth starts spinning around. Super durability: Tanks missiles to the face,50 bullets piercing through his brain and head,having his heart pulled out and can still survive along with having most of his lungs and organs that are needed for someone to usually live removed and still live,tanked being shot multiple times in the chest,and acid being thrown at him,melting most of his body,and survived being sliced in half,survived having his brain removed and losing 90% of his blood,tanked a nuke and all the radiation,although he felt a bit stunned,can tank machinegun fire,can still keep going when reduced to a mere arm,tanked lightning 7 times constantly and can tank grenades. Fourth wall breaking ability: Broke the fourth wall and started taking over the world with an army of clones he created with a cloning machine,can also interact with the real world and escape and then slice the fictional world in half,destroying the fictional universe. Hammerspace: Can pull out a bucket full of acid and throw it at someone's face,melting their body completely,this ignores durability,and can pull out missiles and throw them at full force,can pull out baseball bats,fire axes,pistols,guns,machinegun fire,and can make anvils appear and pull out a bunch of uzi guns and pull out rope strong enough to break necks in a few seconds,also can pull out daggers and a dagger filled with poison that can ignore durability and inject someone with poison,can pull out a light blue colored dagger filled with an ice ability that if it stabs someone it will slowly turn them into poison,can pull out grenades,can pull out a bazooka and a chainsaw,can pull out a shotgun and is capable of blowing up heads in one hit with it,can pull out knives. Can shoot acid from his palms that ignore durability. Time rewind: Can rewind time. Time stop: Can stop time. Insanity: Has a very chaotic and insane mind that he has no fear,and has a very strong will,to the point he can just say "No" to what happens to his mind. Teleportation: Can teleport. Invisibility: Can turn invisible and used this ability to kill people without anyone knowing it was him. Regeneration: Can regenerate from everything listed in the super durability part,and can regenerate from being reduced to a small pool of blood,and even being reduced to an hand. Portal creation: Can create a portal with a swing of his machete that then starts sucking the opponent in at the speed of mach 7 and sends them to a dimension that is a void with the concept of nothing. Killed millions of evil creatures capable of causing the earth to get slowly dragged in a vortex that would crush it,and killed millions of aliens capable of building technology capable of destroying planets (but he has never destroyed planets himself,or used that technology,or anything,and the aliens can't just destroy planets physically) and he killed a big robotic giant capable of crushing anything in its path and shoot missiles capable of destroying whole areas and buildings Punched the giant's head off too. Killed goblins that could destroy mountains. Fire manipulation: Can enhance his machete with fire so that it can set someone on fire if it hits and set a giant goblin like creature on fire,causing it to die and burn. Can turn someone inside out by pointing at them,ignoring their durability. Can manipulate the blood in someone,paralyzing them. Electricity manipulation: Can enhance his machete with electricity to electrocute someone and especially fry their brain with an electrocution 100x worst than a normal one that also ignores durability. Can re-attach limbs to himself,including his head and hands and legs. Can shoot red energy blasts from his palms capable of ignoring durability and vaporizing someone. Enhanced senses: Can know if someone is hiding somewhere,even if they're hiding very well. Can destroy souls by slicing them with his machete. Possession: His soul can possess someone if his physical body is destroyed. Resurrection: If he dies once,he can resurrect himself for a second and last time before he dies completely. Weaknesses Insane and sociopathic. Arrogant and cocky. Cannot regenerate from 0.1% or something like that,just regenerate from a small pool of blood,that's the best he can get. Resurrection only allows him to resurrect one time,and that's it. Was killed by being sent to the core of the planet and being sent inside a star. Has a short temper Can be trapped and sent to other places (was sent into a cave and trapped there,and being sent in a chamber and being trapped there.) Category:OCs